Smiles, Vampires & Fun!
by MadPoppetNyne
Summary: College with the Cullens-- as told by Annabelle. Canon pairings.
1. Annabelle

**Angel: Me again! Yes, annoying the life out of everyone. Once again, my muses and my musings at work...**

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight-derived/related subjects belong to Stephenie Meyer. And the "Smile & Fun" title belongs to the Office of Flavor, where I work (I added the Vampires part). AND "Smooth" belongs to the brilliant Carlos Santana and Rob Thomas._**

**ANNABELLE**

I laughed at the yellow light as I sped past it with honors, like the professional driver I am. Ha, better than the Transporter himself. Delighted, I raised the volume to the song sounding in my modified radio and sang along.

_Man it's a hot one,  
Like seven inches from the midday sun.  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone,  
But you stay so cool.  
My _muñequita,_ my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa,  
Your my reason for reason,  
The step in my groove._

By this time I was receiving some weird looks from the pedestrians and a few drivers, but me being myself I couldn't care less. I reached over and grabbed my Starbucks frappuccino—which by now was my official Wednesday and Saturday mornings' addiction—, taking a sip at it as I continued cruising happily through Juneau in my second-hand navy blue Hyundai Accent while bobbing my head to the music.

_And if you say this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up,  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth.  
_  
_And it's just like the ocean under the moon—  
Well that's the same emotion that I get from you;  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth.  
Gimme your heart make it real,  
Or else forget about it.  
_  
_I'll tell you one thing:  
If you would leave it would be a crying shame.  
In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out.  
Out from the _barrio_ you hear my rhythm from your radio.  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow,  
Turning you round and round._

Alaska Southeast. I entered the parking lot at the speed I'd been coming at and caught sight of an empty parking spot. Of course, such was my luck that the expensive car behind me now tried swerving around me to get my space. I sighed, feeling prior sympathy to the poor loser.

"Not me, darling," I said. Expertly (and rather carelessly, I must admit), I stepped on the gas and lurched forward, then pressed the clutch, threw the gear into reverse, and curved in one try into the parking space. I turned the ignition off, snatched my Starbucks, IPod, and bag smoothly before opening my door and sliding out into the cool Alaskan morning air. I grinned 

triumphantly at my A+ parking. The other driver stared dumbfounded at me from their coupé, and I shrugged in return as I clicked on the alarm.

I jogged across the parking lot until I reached the entrance and stood frozen, gazing at the huge edifice. Other students walked past me, but I was oblivious to their thoughts about me. Then again, this campus was supposed to host some 3,000 students, I had forgotten.

I took a few more sips from my frappuccino before tossing the empty container into the trash and looking at the building once again. Summing up my courage, I exhaled slowly.

"Well, _chica_," I told myself, "this ain't Panama."

* * *

**Angel: What cha think? And Annabelle is more of a narrator/minor character. By the way, she's my alterego :)**

* * *


	2. Ow

Angel: Thanks to those of you who reviewed! You made my sucky day interesting :) Hope this chap will be of your liking.

Disclaimer: Twilight ain't mine. But the story about getting lost in the department store IS real, and it's all mine. Yes, I am pathetic.

* * *

**OW**

I sprinted into the building before whatever adrenaline I had running through my veins faded away. Luckily for me, I didn't get lost—don't make me start telling you of when I got lost in a department store half the size of a Wal-Mart. Even worse, I had started crying! But that was a year ago, and as I stood in the office in line rummaging through my bag my heart skipped one, two beats.

He was handsome, as much as any human could be, and taller than me. (Then again, the average all-American guy is taller than me.) His consultation ended right then, and he caught me staring at him. Automatically, I blinked twice before realizing my predicament and issuing the broadest of smiles at him. He looked confused, but returned the smile with a more moderate one of his own, saying good-morning to me as he walked past me. I turned halfway to look at his retreating form and flushed a little, sticking out my tongue in response to my silliness.

The secretary cleared her throat, and I started, swivelling to face her. I smiled and showed her my schedule.

"Good day, ma'am," I said in a cheerful tone. Not like I'm a morning person, mind you. She nodded, taking my schedule. "You see, it says I signed up for Tlingit classes for my language requirement, of which I am very certain I did not."

She, to my shock, shot me the deadliest glare of my life. Internally, I was confused; outwardly, I felt affronted.

"And what is wrong with learning Tlingit?" she said with unnecessary sharpness.

I frowned at the tone. "That I didn't sign up for that course, or U.S. History, or Alaska Politics. I asked for French, World History I, and Western European Politics."

The secretary made a face and held back the retort when she saw me raise my eyebrow, daring her to. Reluctantly, she succumbed to making the requested changes. As she handed me the new, correct schedule, I grinned brightly at her and thanked her, wishing her a good day.

I stepped into the algebra class rather nervously into the almost-empty room and took a seat at the very front, like I'd done all my life at school. I picked it up after receiving a second thought and walked up halfway, stopping to obsessive-compulsively find the seat in the EXACT centre of the room.

I settled into my seat and, after bringing out a binder and pencil, laid down my head upon the cool desk…

"Um, excuse me?"

I jumped up and looked wide-eyed at the source of the voice, yelping and succumbing to mortified laughter. The very beautiful brunette sitting beside me seemed surprised and as equally embarrassed as I, but her bronze-haired companion appeared amused.

"Sorry, sorry…" I apologized for scaring her. "Is this your desk, or something along those lines?" With that, I started sitting upright and moving to rise.

"No!" she exclaimed. "No, it's not. I just noticed you were asleep and thought you wouldn't want to cause a bad impression."

I laughed. "Aw, thanks. It was very thoughtful of you." I extended my hand to her and said warmly, "My name's Annabelle. Yours?"

She replied shyly as she shook my hand, "Bella."

The inhumanly good-looking guy beside leaned forward and offered me his hand. "I'm Edward."

I shook hands with him and nodded. "Pleased to meet you. Annabelle Ryams."

He chuckled at something, I don't know what, but on his face rested a look of amusement, as if he were constantly holding back a laugh. Honestly, I think I was the reason for his attitude.

The professor entered and, I promise, I tried focusing. I really, really, really tried. But my multi-tasking mind kept wandering off to interesting places. Example:

_I really like his tie. Too bad the rest of the outfit makes him look like a brick wall. And why must brick walls be red? I've always pictured them red. But look at the pyramids…_

Yes. I am pathetic.

A snicker to my right broke me out of my reverie, and it took me a few seconds to realize it had come from Edward. I felt offended, and apparently he caught the message. Well, he too tried.

Class was ending when I turned to an applied Bella but, upon seeing she was immersed in the magic world of college algebra, leaned back on my chair and psst-ed Edward. He seemed to know already what I was gonna ask him, so I just proceeded to make myself look as pitiable as possible.

He raised an eyebrow, and I made the motion for needing help, if he could tell Bella. I had to run to go get lunch and a bottle of iced tea and still be in time for my next class, Microeconomics. It seemed more exciting than algebra, only because I had a vague idea.

Edward seemed to agree, and I jumped up as soon as the class was dismissed, running across the room while packing my binder and pencil—

—before tripping with a bag and diving headfirst against a desk. Ow.

* * *

Angel: You know what to do :P You may comment on improvements, ideas, etc... I'm quite open to suggestions. THX!


	3. Author's Note

READERS:

Hello, and eternal thanks for your reviews— they've really made my days joyful!

I've been juggling with work and AP homework, up to this week. I shall continue posting chapters after Thursday (when my internship's over). I'm also suddenly getting bombarded by many ideas for several stories, both old and new, and goodness! I'm trying to write them before the muses leave me. But don't worry; I haven't forsaken this story.

Thank you again, and sorry for the inconveniences!

Angel


End file.
